


So, Benny...

by elaine



Series: Elipses [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Ray and Benny are trapped in the cabin during a storm, and Ray has something on his mind.





	So, Benny...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
So,  
Benny

# So, Benny...

"So, Benny�" Ray took a deep breath and leaned forward in his chair, elbows on the table. Ben did the same. "The way I see it is, we've been trapped in here for three days. And you figure this storm could maybe last another four, five days at least?"  
  
When he paused, Ben nodded obligingly. "I'd say so, Ray. But you don't need to worry. There's plenty of firewood and stores. We won't go hungry or freeze."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't figure it matters, Benny, 'coz this is gonna kill me, I'm telling ya." Ray gritted his teeth at the sight of the Mountie's uncomprehending face. "You just don't get it, do ya? Here we are, two grown men, stuck in a cabin together for maybe a whole week. We can hardly turn around without bumping into each other. There's no privacy for, well, you know�"  
  
It was obvious Ben _didn't_ know.  
  
" _You_ know, Benny. Guy stuff."  
  
Ben wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Poker? I think there's a pack of cards somewhere�"  
  
"No! Not poker!" Ray flung his hands in the air dramatically. "Guy stuff. The kind of stuff guys do when there aren't any women around. Geez, didn't they teach you anything at school?"  
  
A tide of red flowed over the pale cheeks. "Oh! Ah� well, not that kind of thing, Ray. I'd be surprised if they taught you any such thing, either."  
  
"I never said it was the _teachers_ who taught me." Ray grinned, incredibly relieved he wasn't going to have to tell his friend about the birds and bees. "So, anyway, what are we gonna do about it?"  
  
"What do you _want_ to do about it, Ray?" Ben was looking at him nervously.  
  
He'd been giving this a lot of thought. In fact he'd hardly been able to think of anything else for the last day and a half, and he couldn't stand to think about it any longer. "I guess we've got two options. We could just pretend not to notice what each other's doing. Which, personally, would probably drive me so crazy I wouldn't be able to� uh� you know."  
  
He waited for Ben's nod of agreement before continuing. "Or we could just be up front about it. You know what I mean?"  
  
"No Ray."  
  
Ray sighed. "We could do it together. I mean at the same time� not _together_ together�" He looked at Ben's stunned expression without much hope. "So whaddaya think?"  
  
"Well, there is an option you didn't mention, Ray. Perhaps you overlooked it."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
Ben cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, it's only a few days, Ray� surely you can�" his voice trailed off.  
  
"No I _can't_ , Benny. So what do you want to do about it? 'Coz there ain't no point in trying to sneak around each other."  
  
"Oh dear." Ben raised his hand and rubbed at the bridge of his nose rather wearily. "Well, if I had to make a choice�"  
  
"OK. Well, I guess there's no point in putting it off, is there?" Feeling better now that it was all decided, Ray shoved his chair back and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Ray!" Ben looked alarmed. "Ray, what are you _doing_?"  
  
"Getting ready. What do you think?"  
  
"But�" Ben floundered helplessly. "But surely you don't need to get undressed. Can't you just� uh�"  
  
Ray heaved an exasperated sigh. "That wouldn't be much fun, Benny. Don't you like to� oh, forget it."  
  
"That's a good idea, Ray." Ben brightened considerably. "We'll just pretend this conversation never happened."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant." Ray's temper was starting to get seriously frayed. "Didn't you ever jerk off with the other boys at school?"  
  
Ben shook his head mutely.  
  
"Great." Ray rolled his eyes and almost wished he'd never started this whole thing. He should have just snuck out to the john and risked freezing his assets off. But it was too late now. "Listen, it's just like making love, except you're doing it with yourself. No big deal, OK?"  
  
Ben sighed defeatedly. "What do you want to do Ray?"  
  
"Uh, well�" Ray cast a hasty glance around the sparsely furnished room. It wouldn't be a good idea to be too close to each other, not when Benny was so nervous. "How about you sit on the couch and I'll sit on the bed?"  
  
The blue eyes widened a little, but Ben agreed rather faintly and began to unbutton his shirt. Better, probably, to give him a bit of privacy, Ray thought. He went over to the bed and continued to undress, his back firmly turned to the rest of the room.  
  
Cautiously, he took his time about it, and found his skin was tingling with anticipation. When he'd finally finished Ray took a deep breath and turned, just in time to see Ben step in front of the couch, all pearly skinned and smooth, his cock already heavy and swaying slightly with his movements. Ray gulped. He didn't remember feeling like that when he'd hidden out behind the boy's bathrooms with Frankie and his friends.  
  
"Ah, Ray?" A deep pink colour stained the pale cheeks and spread, amazingly, down over the broad chest.  
  
Ray averted his eyes hurriedly. "Well, let's get on with it." He sat down rather abruptly on the bed.  
  
They both sat in silence, unmoving and carefully avoiding looking at each other. One of them had to get the ball rolling and it obviously wasn't going to be Benny. Ray sighed and scooted back on the bed to lean against the wall. It was cold and scratchy. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it behind him.  
  
Ben licked his lips, but otherwise he might as well have been a marble statue. That white, almost translucent marble that glowed softly in the light� Ray firmly brought his wandering mind back to the matter at hand. He could do this. In fact, if he _didn't_ do this, he was going to have blue balls for a month at least. Ray closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. That was better. He began to idly stroke his chest, his trembling fingers ruffling the slightly coarse hairs. He'd always liked that. Gradually, he began to relax.  
  
The continued silence in the cabin was starting to get to him. Ray opened his eyes to see Ben still sitting bolt upright on the couch, his hands clasped and positioned strategically in his lap. If that was his idea of jerking off, it was gonna take an awful long time.  
  
Well, maybe he could help Benny a bit. Kinda break the ice. Closing his eyes again, Ray moved his fingertips lightly across his nipple. Wow! That felt better than usual� he must be even more horny than he'd realised. He waited for the shock to subside and then swallowed hard. "So, Benny, what kind of stuff do you like to do?"  
  
"Do?" Ben's voice sounded strangled.  
  
"Yeah. You know. Do." He lifted one eyelid fractionally and peeked at his friend. He still hadn't started.  
  
"Well, I just� I just _do_ it, Ray."  
  
Ray's eyes flew open and he stared at Ben in surprise. "Just _do_ it? Don't you like to fool around a bit first?"  
  
A little shake of the head.  
  
"Well, what do you do when you're� uh� with somebody else?"  
  
The pink flush deepened considerably and the world's oldest Boy Scout looked away for a moment.  
  
Ray sighed. "Well, why don't you try this?" He rubbed his nipple carefully, teasing at the pointed tip, then circling it slowly with his fingertip. It sent a jolt straight to his groin and he shivered.  
  
Dark lashes drooped, half veiling the blue eyes, but Ben copied his actions obediently. A soft gasp, and the widening of those same eyes made Ray grin.  
  
"Oh! That is rather� ah� interesting, Ray."  
  
"Yeah." Satisfied for the moment, Ray let his head fall back against the wall again, and closed his eyes. Let Benny have a bit of peace before moving him on to the next step� And in the meantime� He continued his own pleasuring.  
  
Content to take it slowly, Ray stroked his chest some more, allowing one hand to move, teasingly, as far as his navel while the other rubbed and tugged at his nipples. The silence was replaced by the soft whisper of skin moving over skin, and he lost all sense of time until a distinct throbbing in his groin brought him out of his reverie. He wondered how Benny was getting on.  
  
Benny was doing just fine, it seemed. Ray stared, transfixed, at the pale beautiful body sprawled, thighs widely parted, on the couch. His head was thrown back and his hands moved in sensuous arcs over his chest and belly. The thick cock, flushed dark at the tip, drooped heavily over smooth, apparently hairless balls.  
  
"Hey, you've got a foreskin!" Why hadn't he noticed that before?  
  
Ben's eyes opened lazily. "Yes, Ray."  
  
"Cool." Ray grinned. "I've never seen one before."  
  
Ben looked down at himself almost curiously, then took his cock, quite unselfconsciously, in his hand and lifted it. "Well, I've never seen a circumcised penis, Ray."  
  
Oh� well, he supposed one good turn deserved another. Ray shifted slightly so Ben could see his. "So, Benny� whaddaya think?"  
  
Ben titled his head in that way he did when he was considering something unexpected. "It's quite pretty, Ray. Neat. It looks like a dark red rosebud, just coming out of the calyx."  
  
Ray looked down at his cock in some surprise and wondered what a calyx was, and whether it was a good thing to come out of. His cock obviously seemed to think so. It lifted proudly under their combined admiration, and he wrapped his fingers lovingly around it.  
  
The tingling sensation in his legs increased, and without thinking, he began to stroke himself gently, his fingers sliding easily along the rapidly hardening shaft. Ben, he noticed, was doing the same. It looked like he'd well and truly gotten over his nervousness. Ray grinned companionably at him and got a little smile in reply.  
  
"So, Benny�" He seemed to be starting a lot of his sentences with those words lately. He tried for a casual tone. "What's it like, you know� having a foreskin?"  
  
Ben's brow wrinkled slightly. "I don't know, Ray. What's it like not having one?"  
  
"Uh�" Well, maybe that hadn't been the world's smartest question. He rubbed his thumb lightly over his cockhead, enjoying the velvety feel of it, and the pleasure that pulsed along the length of his cock and back again. "Well, it must be different, I guess." Oh, very clever observation, Vecchio. Brilliant deduction.  
  
"Well, yes, Ray." Ben's eyes met his for a moment then dropped. A blush crept across his cheeks. "For example, you wouldn't be able to do this�"  
  
Under Ray's astonished gaze, Ben gently retracted the foreskin, revealing a deeply flushed and wetly gleaming cockhead, then drew it forward again. He continued the movement, sliding the foreskin slowly back and forth. Ray shivered, wondering what that could possibly feel like. His groin ached fiercely.  
  
"I'll bet�" Ray's voice cracked. He swallowed and tried again. "I'll bet that feels good."  
  
Ben's eyes were becoming hazy. "Oh, yes, Ray� very good�" He moaned softly.  
  
Little drops of pre-cum were slowly gathering under the foreskin. Ray watched, mesmerised, as they finally dribbled over. Almost absent-mindedly, Ben changed hands and licked the moisture off his fingertips.  
  
Well, he should have expected that, Ray supposed. God only knew what other things he'd put in his mouth over the years. A few drops of his own pre-cum would be nothing. Ray wondered what would it taste like. He'd never even tasted his own, let alone anybody else's, but now the thought echoed in his mind and refused to leave him alone.  
  
Ben was lifting his fingers to his lips again, his pink tongue already peeking out in anticipation. His hand stopped half way and his eyes met Ray's. Ray swallowed and tried to look away. He couldn't.  
  
Ray thought he might die as Ben rose, somewhat unsteadily, from the couch and came over to him. His cock danced in the air above his thighs as he walked. It had to be the most beautiful sight Ray had ever seen. When he reached the bed, Ben knelt and offered him his hand.  
  
Torn between repulsion and an aching, unaccustomed hunger, Ray simply stared as the fingers advanced towards his lips. At the last moment he opened his mouth instinctively and ran his tongue over Ben's fingertips, then sucked them gently. It was� OK, he supposed. Certainly not disgusting. Even nice, in a weird kind of way. He smiled shakily at Ben.  
  
The smile was returned, shyly. And then those big Mountie eyes dropped, thoughtfully, to Ray's cock, hard as an iron rod and drooling with pre-cum. The Look returned and Ben tilted his head. "May I, Ray?"  
  
Ray tried to appear nonchalant. "Sure."  
  
Ben looked into his eyes a moment longer, then leaned forward and slid his tongue smoothly over Ray's cockhead. Ray yelped, and fought the urge to plunge between Ben's parted lips.  
  
"Geez, Benny! Ya could've warned me you were gonna do that!"  
  
"Sorry, Ray." Ben looked up with not a trace of contrition in his expression. "How much warning would you need, do you think?"  
  
Ray groaned. "I think I've had all the warning I can take right now."  
  
He got a smile in reply, and the dark head was lowered again. This time, Ray watched as the pink tongue caressed his cockhead, then moved on, exploring delicately every surface, every texture of his cock. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn Ben had done this a thousand times. He was making pathetic whimpering noises by the time Ben was finished.  
  
"Ray?" Ben was looking at him earnestly. "I'm afraid the floor is rather hard on my knees, Ray�"  
  
"Oh� oh, sure." Ray moved around so Ben could get on the bed with him.  
  
They were lying face to face, their bodies stretched out along the bed. It was a _very_ narrow bed. Their cocks were touching, moving against each other even though Ben and Ray were lying perfectly still. It felt incredibly good.  
  
Ray stared into the pretty, slate blue eyes from a distance of less than four inches and found he couldn't look away. The corners crinkled suddenly and a hand cradled his cheek.  
  
"Uh� Ray? Do you think� I mean would you mind if I�"  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, just kiss me."  
  
Benny was a good kisser, but then, after what he'd done with Ray's cock, that came as no surprise. Somehow, without realising it, they'd moved closer together than they really needed to fit on the bed. Suddenly Ray was thrusting wildly against the hot hard body and the even hotter cock pressed so firmly against his own. Their mouths broke apart and Ray gasped for breath.  
  
"Oh! Oh Ray� I� Oh�" A large hand clutched desperately at his butt and Ben plunged against him, his cock driving fiercely into Ray's belly. A hot, endless gusher burst into the narrow space between their bodies, spattering him with thick musk-scented seed.  
  
Ray howled wordlessly as his body seemed to turn inside out.  
  
Someone was kissing him. Soft, sweet little kisses all over his face. Ray levered an eye open with an effort. "What happened?"  
  
The kisses stopped. "You had an orgasm, Ray." There was affection and amusement in the quiet voice beside his ear.  
  
Ray levered the other eye open. "No. I've _had_ orgasms. That wasn't an orgasm, that was a� a�" he was lost for words to describe it. "Well, it wasn't an orgasm."  
  
"All right, Ray." Ben lay there, just looking at him. Like they'd never seen each other before. Maybe they hadn't.  
  
Ray traced the curve of Ben's cheek with a fingertip. "So you think this storm's gonna last another four, five days?"  
  
Ben nodded. "Perhaps longer."  
  
"If we're lucky." Ray smiled at him.

back


End file.
